


Reaching Out

by rubylily



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Hifumi musters the courage to invite Aoba home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



Hifumi found herself stealing glances at Aoba more and more often.

She still focused on her work, of course, and Aoba's instant messages were as sweet as ever, but the more she glanced over her shoulder at Aoba, the harder it became to reply promptly. Aoba never noticed, but sometimes Yun or Hajime caught her glances, but they just smiled and waved. Hifumi let out a sigh of relief; they didn't know.

But nobody else knew either, and she wanted to scream but didn't know how.

Slowly Hifumi looked over her shoulder, at Aoba working busily at her computer on the opposite side of the cubicle. Her back was straight and firm, and she struck the keyboard with confidence. Ever since the office party she had thrown herself headfirst into the new project, and nothing would stop her.

Aoba stopped suddenly and then clutched her head, as if in frustration. "Ugh, what's wrong with this model?" she muttered. "Am I missing something…?"

Hifumi tried to hold back her giggle. Of course, Aoba was human too.

"What's so funny?" came another voice, startling Hifumi. She looked up, and Yagami stood beside her desk.

Her cheeks burning, Hifumi lowered her face. "Oh, um, nothing important…"

"Yagami-san, I need your advice!" Aoba called out.

"Sure thing!" Yagami replied, and she smiled at Hifumi before heading over to Aoba's desk.

Hifumi tried to watch carefully as Yagami helped Aoba with whatever problem there was with that particular 3D model. They both smiled so warmly, and Hifumi's chest ached. More than anything Aoba admired Yagami - that was clear as day. Hifumi turned her eyes back to her computer, and now Toyama stood near her desk.

Toyama smiled weakly. "If Ko is still doing work, I guess I can't be mad at her for sneaking away," she said.

"S-She's helping Aoba-chan with one of the models," Hifumi said, trying to avoid Toyama's gaze.

"Aoba-chan has been working so hard lately," Toyama said. "But it might help if she relaxed a little."

"Y-Yes, I think so too…"

"Why don't you invite her somewhere? She likes you, so she'll probably say yes."

Hifumi's heart skipped a beat, and her cheeks grew even warmer. "M-Maybe," she stammered.

Toyama's smile softened, and she went to retrieve Yagami. Aoba thanked Yagami as she left with Toyama, and once more it was just the four of them - her, Hifumi, Hajime, and Yun, and the only sounds were the clicking of keyboards and Hifumi's own racing heart.

Invite Aoba somewhere? Right now? How was Hifumi supposed to do that? And where was she supposed to invite Aoba? Her house? What if Aoba said no?

Hifumi glanced at Aoba again, and once more Aoba's back was straight and tense. Hifumi bit her lip; Aoba really did need to relax, but what was she supposed to do? Maybe Yun or Hajime would be better able to help Aoba. They were friendly too, and could more easily speak to Aoba.

Hifumi clenched her teeth. No, Toyama had asked her, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be alone with Aoba.

Stealing yet another glance at Aoba, Hifumi nearly smiled, but instead her blood ran cold when her eyes met Aoba's. Aoba jolted and blushed, and she quickly turned back to her computer.

"Aoba-chan?" Hifumi whispered, and no one else seemed to hear her. Her entire body became hot, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Aoba was watching her too. Was she concerned? Or was it something more? She had bright, honest eyes that were sometimes overwhelming, but Hifumi still liked them. She could trust Aoba.

Suddenly she couldn't wait until the end of the workday, and she wondered if Aoba was still stealing glances at her too.

When the end of the day came, Hifumi quickly packed her belongings, not wanting to miss her chance. "Aoba-chan, wait," she said, dashing toward Aoba as she stood near the elevator.

"Hifumi-senpai?" Aoba said, and was it just Hifumi's imagination, or were her cheeks a little bit red?

Hifumi inhaled a deep breath; she had only one chance. "W-Would you like to come over? W-We don't have work tomorrow, and it might be relaxing…"

Aoba blinked in surprise, and then grinned widely. "I'd love to! Let me call home first."

Such a cute smile, Hifumi found herself thinking, and she smiled too and nodded.

Aoba took out her phone and called home, and her smile was bright as she spoke cheerfully, like she really was excited to spend time with Hifumi, and her shoulders seemed to relax as she ended the call. "Thanks so much," she said to Hifumi. "I've always wondered what your place is like!"

They left the building together, and Hifumi's heart pounded painfully against her chest as she and Aoba walked to the train station. They boarded the train, managing to secure two seats, and Hifumi made sure to stay close to Aoba. The train was always crowded at this time of day, but it wasn't so bad to be this close to Aoba, and often their hands brushed against each other, and Hifumi's heart beat even faster.

As they rode the train, Aoba carried most of the conversation, and Hifumi didn't mind. The spoke of game progress and the troublesome spots, and Aoba also spoke of Nene and how much she was enjoying _Fairies Story 3_.

"And I think she misses Umiko-san a lot too," Aoba continued on. "Maybe she can be a tester for our next game too!"

"Maybe," Hifumi said, trying to smile. "You seem more relaxed with her…"

Aoba's cheeks flushed. "Well, um, I like to think I'm more relaxed around you too."

Hifumi blushed too, probably a far deeper crimson than Aoba, and she couldn't say anything in response.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, and the crowds grew thinner and thinner. Once at the right stop, Hifumi and Aoba got off the train, and Hifumi seized Aoba's hand without thinking.

"H-Hifumi-senpai?" Aoba said, her eyes wide.

Hifumi gulped; Aoba's eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. "M-My place is this way," she said. "Just follow me…"

Aoba's smile softened as her fingers tightened around Hifumi's. "Lead the way," she said.

Despite her racing heart, Hifumi managed a smile, and she hoped it appeared sincere.

They walked for a while, and Aoba's fingers intertwined with Hifumi's were warm. Hifumi didn't want to let go, and as she sometimes stole glances at Aoba's lips, she found herself wanting more.

Did Aoba watch her often too? Aoba's eyes had grown more intense since the office party, and despite being the newest member of the team she had bonded with Yagami faster than anyone else had. She was stronger and more confident, and Hifumi didn't want to be left behind. If she could finally be honest, maybe she wouldn't have to fear being left all alone.

Aoba was a kind, wonderful woman, and Hifumi wanted to believe in her most of all.

When they reached Hifumi's place, she reluctantly released Aoba's hand so she could take out her key and unlock the door, and they stepped inside together.

"Your place is so cute!" Aoba exclaimed as Hifumi turned on the lights.

"Y-You can stay the night if you want," Hifumi said as she hung her coat. "I-I have pajamas you can borrow…"

"Really? That'd be great!" Aoba beamed. "So where's Sojiro?"

"Over here."

They headed into the living room, where Sojiro's cage was, and he peeked out of his little cave as Aoba knelt in front of the cage. "He's so cute!" she said. "Can I hold him?"

Hifumi opened the top of the cage and gently scooped the hedgehog into her hands. "Be careful," she said as she handed Sojiro to Aoba.

Aoba accepted him and cradled him close to her chest. "He's so small and warm!"

Together they sat on the couch, and Hifumi watched as Aoba cuddled Sojiro. He seemed unimpressed with Aoba's cooing - although that was his default expression - but otherwise didn't squirm or resist. Aoba giggled as Sojiro poked her cheek with his cold, tiny nose, and her smile helped calm Hifumi's racing heart. Even if Sojiro was rather standoffish, Aoba didn't look to mind as she cooed and cuddled him, and her body seemed less tense and more relaxed. Pets were good at that sort of thing, Hifumi knew.

But she still wondered if Aoba was maybe embarrassing Sojiro too much.

Eventually Sojiro squirmed from Aoba's hands and crawled into Hifumi's lap. She gave him a small pat on his head and put him back into his cage, and he glanced at her with his dark eyes once last time before hiding in his small cave again.

"What a cute little guy," Aoba said. "I didn't know people could keep hedgehogs as pets."

"It's not common, and it's hard finding a vet." Yet Hifumi found herself smiling. It was becoming easier and easier to smile naturally, just as Aoba had tried to teach her. "But I like taking care of him…"

"You're so responsible." Aoba leaned in closer to Hifumi. "I think that's wonderful!"

Hifumi had to force herself not to jerk away. Aoba was rather warm and even smelled kind of nice, and those thoughts only made her blush deepen. "A-Aoba-chan?" she forced out.

Aoba took Hifumi's hand into hers. "I mean it! You've done so much for me! You're smart, you're cute, and you're always watching out for me! I'm so grateful we're on the same team!"

"S-So am I," Hifumi stammered, her cheeks burning. "I-I'm really glad you joined us…"

"Maybe it was fate!" Aoba said with a laugh. "That sounds kind of romantic, doesn't it?"

Hifumi inhaled a deep breath, but when she tried to speak, the words wouldn't form. Aoba was so close to her - and Aoba's skin was smooth and her eyelashes long and pretty, she couldn't help but notice - that she couldn't concentrate. She was stuttering and mumbling again. Aoba wouldn't be able to understand her. Why did she always have such a hard time speaking? Aoba could be honest without hesitation. But what about her? How could she be honest with Aoba? She couldn't speak, but Aoba was already this close, so maybe…

With shaking hands she cupped Aoba's face and kissed her.

Aoba froze, and when Hifumi pulled away, her bright purple eyes were wide in shock. Her cheeks were a deep crimson, and carefully she touched her lips with a trembling hand, as if in disbelief. "Hifumi-senpai…?" she said, her voice smaller than a whisper.

Hifumi jolted, and her hands fell to her sides. What was she thinking? How could she be so bold? "Aoba-chan, I…"

Much to Hifumi's surprise, Aoba laughed, and with a devious smile she pressed her lips against Hifumi's.

They kissed over and over, and Hifumi quickly lost count. She wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, and each kiss convinced her more and more this was real. She was really kissing Aoba, and it wasn't just another one of her embarrassing daydreams. Aoba's lips were clumsy, but so were Hifumi's, so she didn't mind, and her heart soared as she held Aoba tightly.

After they broke the kiss, Aoba rested her head in Hifumi's lap while Hifumi played with her twin-tails. Aoba's breathing had calmed, as if she was finally relaxed, and for that Hifumi was grateful, and her smile, faint as it was, had yet to fade.

Aoba raised her hand to touch Hifumi's face. "So how long were you holding that in?"

"A-A long time…" Hifumi said, and once again she blushed. "You're, um, very… bright sometimes."

Aoba laughed. "You know, I couldn't stop staring at you, and then I finally realized."

"I know. It was… pleasant."

Aoba's cheeks became a bright red, and Hifumi giggled. It was a quiet laugh, not like Aoba's at all, but it still seemed to bring a smile to Aoba's lips.

She threaded her fingers through Aoba's soft hair. "Y-You been working so hard lately, but I-I can help you too… W-We're partners, after all…"

"Oh, I think we're more than that now," Aoba said with a wink.

Hifumi took Aoba's hand into hers. "Thank you, Aoba-chan," she said, brushing her lips against the back of Aoba's hand, and Aoba smiled.


End file.
